


never thought i'd hear my heart beat so loud

by seadeepy



Series: D/P Drabble Project [7]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Confessions, Drabble Collection, Episode: s04e02 Pregnancy Test, Fix-It, M/M, POV David Rose, bug mention tw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:01:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29121612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seadeepy/pseuds/seadeepy
Summary: During their night at Stevie's place, Patrick unlocks the box.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: D/P Drabble Project [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110275
Comments: 11
Kudos: 78





	never thought i'd hear my heart beat so loud

**Author's Note:**

> > The plan here is one drabble for every episode that Patrick appears in, from 3x08 all the way through to the finale! Will probably range from canon-compliant to fix-it to whatever the hell I feel like! Exactly 100 words each, and this time I’m editing/posting as I go. Enjoy!
> 
>   
> Is this the exact right time to tell David? Definitely not. But I think it might have been on Patrick's mind, and I like to believe he'd be able to quickly squash any insecurity he brought up for David here. I just wish Patrick had been 2% more communicative _before_ all the Barbecue angst went down.
> 
> Oh, and a special thanks to [fairmanor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairmanor) for discussing with me the ridiculous number of regional names for the bug mentioned, which I know as a rollie-pollie but which goes by [several much weirder names](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Woodlouse#Common_names) across the globe.
> 
> Title is from "Love Again" by Dua Lipa.

Three weeks ago, David laid here smothering the defiant spark of hope. Now he sprawls across the mattress, sweat and other substances cooling on his skin in a way he'd normally never tolerate, and marvels at the way his joints have liquefied.

"David?" Patrick sounds hesitant, a little hoarse.

In answer, David reaches out blindly, stroking some unidentifiable patch of Patrick's skin. He hums.

"Can I tell you something?"

David fights the visceral instinct to curl up like a woodbug. He says, “Okay.”

"About, um, my dating history... there’s really only been one someone." Patrick swallows. "Her name is Rachel."

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos/comments are loved and appreciated! You can also find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/seadeepy) or [Tumblr](https://oceangenasi.tumblr.com/).


End file.
